Pourquoi moi?
by Reboyama
Summary: Tsuna a un rendez vous avec Byakuran à cause de circonstance qui lui ont échappé. Je suis nul en résumé donc venez lire c'est mieux!


Je suis enfin de retour mwahahaha vive moi! Bon bref en faite pour dire vrai j'ai eu du mal avec ce one-shot en plus c'est tombé sur une période de bac blanc et de "merde j'ai plus d'inspiration" donc voilà les raisons de ce retard, mais n'allez pas croire que j'ai rien foutu non, bien sur que non, je suis en pleine collaboration avec ma compère Ayumi Watari dans une new fic qui s'appelle "Vie de princesse" Donc allez faire un tour ;)

**Ceci est pour toi Linkless-Rena-Chan, chose promise chose dû donc j'espère que cela te plaira!**

**Diclaimer** : Même si c'est vrai que Byakuran me ressemble caractériellement parlant (je crois pas que ce mot existe mais bon) les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple** : C'est un 10027, un Byakuya-Tsuna.

**Remarque** : Je n'ai pas eu de bêta sur ce one-shot donc si il y a trop de faute faite le moi savoir et si une bêta se cache parmi-vous elle (ou il) est la bien venu :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot : Pourquoi moi?<strong>_

« J'ai été maudit par Dieu c'est la seule explication possible » voilà à quoi pensait notre cher petit Tsuna dans le bus. Il était seul, il n'y avait pas de Gokudera qu'il le suppliait pour qu'il l'appelle au moindre problème, pas de Yamamoto qui riait mais dont l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, pas de oni-san qui hurlait que c'était une extrême mauvaise idée. Le seul à être présent était Reborn et dans ce cas il aurait préféré être seul.

Mais vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le petit brun souhaitait la présence de ses gardiens alors qu'habituellement il les fuyait comme la peste pour cela revenons deux jours en arrière :

_Flashback :_

Tous les gardiens étaient réunis dans la résidence Sawada, comme à l'accoutumer des bombes explosaient à droite, des « EXTRÊME » retentissaient à gauche, des « Hiiiiiii, ma maison, Lambo arrête de lancer des grenades partout, Gokudera-kun, s'il te plaît pose ses dynamites, oni-san arrête de dégommer mes coussins ce ne sont pas des punching-ball ! » et aussi des « Tu es vraiment Dame-Tsuna incapable de gérer ta propre famille il faut augmenter l'intensité de tes entraînements », bref une journée ordinaire.

Le boss Vongola était désespéré, si cela continuait ils allaient détruire sa maison. Une idée, pas très sympa pour la mairie mais le toit de plusieurs personnes étaient en jeu.

-Euh...

Personne ne fit attention au parrain, ils se battaient tous sans exception.

-Euh, s'il vous plaît...

Toujours rien. Le brun souffla un grand coup, prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre. L'effet fut immédiat :

-Judaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-ni ?

-Je voulais vous sortir prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en ayant enfin l'attention voulu. Une fois de plus l'effet fut immédiat.

-Je ne peux laisser partir le Judaime seul.

-Ça a l'air amusant je peux venir ?

-Un EXTRÊME footing.

-Tsuna, on va faire un tour, Lambo veut des bonbons.

-Tu ne peux pas Lambo, ce sont les grands qui vont sortir.

-Pas juste, alors demain on sortira ensemble Tsuna-ni.

-Je vous le promets mais pour l'instant on y va.

« En fait il vaut mieux qu'il n'y est pas d'enfant avec nous, quel exemple risque de donner les autres » pensa notre très cher peureux. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Une fois arrivée , ils virent une foule devant ce qui semblait être une longue table. Se rapprochant, Yamamoto alla demander à une personne ce qui se passait mais cet individu avait bizarrement les cheveux blancs et l'intuition de Tsuna commença à s'alarmer, mais lorsqu'il allait dire à Yamamoto de ne pas faire ça il était trop tard. La main du baseballeur se posa sur l'inconnu qui se retourna et fit un magnifique sourire que certains auraient pu qualifier de psychopathe avant de prendre la parole :

-~~Maa~~ Qui voilà, n'est ce pas Tsunayoshi-kun avec ses gardiens ?

-By-Byakuran ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama le petit brun.

Tout le beau petit monde se mit en garde. En effet, tout ce monde était au courant qu'après sa défaite dans le futur, le boss Millifiore s'est mis en tête une autre idée tout aussi saugrenue et ambitieuse que sa première idée qui était de dominer tous les mondes parallèles.

_Mais que me vaux l'honneur de ta présence à mes côtés mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun ? Ce n'est pas que tu me déranges bien au contraire mais c'est tellement surprenant que tu viennes me saluer.

« En fait, on n'est pas venu te saluer » avait pensé le decimo avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête mais ne voulant pas blesser son ex-ennemi il fit un sourire amical avant de répondre.

-Nous étions en promenade et on a vu ce rassemblement donc on est venu voir ce que c'était et on est tombé sur toi, d'ailleurs où sont passés les autres ? Kikyo, Bluebell et les autres ?

-Ma~~ ils ne sont pas là, chacun à leur propre occupation, et ce que tu vois là est un concours où je comptais participer.

Intrigué les adolescents voulaient savoir à quel genre de concours pouvait participer le mangeur de marshmallow. Voyant le sentiment apparaître dans les yeux des Vongola un plan bien précis se mis en place dans la tête du mégalomane.

-De toute façon vous pouvez rentrer chez vous il vous est impossible de me battre dans cette épreuve.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit enfoiré ! Répondit au quart de tour Gokudera.

-à l'EXTRÊME je ne perdrais contre personne !

-Alors participons à ce concours et celui qui gagne aura alors voyons... celui qui gagne aura Tsunayoshi-kun pour lui pendant 24h.

-QUOI ! Pourquoi moi ?

Ils commencèrent tous à hésiter voyant où voulait en venir le tatouer... enfin tous sauf un.

-D'accord à l'EXTRÊME, un homme ne recule devant aucun défie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tête de gazon, on ne parie pas le juudaïme comme ça.

Pour une fois le decimo remercia mentalement son gardien de la tempête.

-Maa~~ Les Vongola se dégonflent.

-Enfoiré tu vas voir ce que peuvent faire les Vongola !

« Non, pas toi Gokudera-kun » des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de la tête brune, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna il se retrouva face à son gardien de la pluie qui lui fit l'un de ses sourires dont seul lui avait le secret, croyant qu'il allait être sauvé, Tsuna répondit à son sourire mais il se désenchanta très vite :

-Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est gagné, non ? Alors à quoi consiste ce challenge ?

Là, le monde s'effondra autour du jeune boss.

-Tu as entendu Reborn, ils sont d'accord, tu ne dois donc pas intervenir.

Un morceau de pelouse carré se souleva laissant sortir l'arcobaleno du soleil comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est un défi que les Vongolas ont décidé, je ne me mêlerais pas de ça.

-Reborn d'où sors-tu ? Et c'est moi le prix j'ai peut-être quelque chose à dire dans tout cela ?

-Mmm~~ même pendant le rendez-vous tu n'interviendras pas ?

-Oui, de toute façon je rentre en Italie demain et je me disais où j'allais laisser mon élève.

-Mais ne décidez pas tous seuls !

-O.K donc allons nous inscrire.

« C'est trop injuste ils m'ignorent totalement », il partit broyer du noir dans un coin pendant que les autres allaient s'inscrire. Une fois revenus, il les regarda tour à tour et commença à se poser des questions

-Euh, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Ce moment resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire pour plusieurs raisons.

La première fut Gokudera qui se jeta littéralement à genoux en le priant de vouloir l'excuser, il a même essayé de manger une dynamite allumée. Tsuna a dû le supplier de ne pas faire ça.

La deuxième fut de voir Ryohei silencieux le regard plein de regret n'osant même pas fixer plus de trois secondes son boss.

La dernière fut Yamamoto qui n'avait plus son éternel sourire mais au contraire un sourire triste.

Le brun se posa beaucoup de questions comme : qu'avait bien put se passer lors des inscriptions. Sa question ne resta pas beaucoup en suspens que le tuteur lui donna la réponse, il avait son fedora baisser et un sourire mystérieux aux lèvrex :

-Il nous a bien eus.

-R-Reborn que veux-tu dire pourquoi tout le monde est comme ça ?

-Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir dire au revoir à ta première fois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est quoi ce concours !

-L'épreuve est... pouvoir manger le plus de marshmallow possible en une minute.

Le pauvre petit parrain faillit s'étrangler. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants même le plus grand Hitman du monde, c'est à ce moment que son hyper-intuition s'éveilla, c'est impossible que Reborn se fasse avoir et revienne avec un grand sourire

-Tu l'as fait exprès, tu savais pertinemment de quelle sorte de concours il s'agissait !

-Quel hyper-intuition, quoique même le plus imbécile des imbéciles aurait pu deviner qu'il était impossible que je ma fasses avoir.

-Pourquoi Reborn ! Je vais mourire !

-Mais non, mais non, tu vas juste être tellement crevé que tu ne pourras pas te lever, tu auras mal aux fesses pendant une bonne semaine, tu boiteras aussi pendant une semaine mais tu ne mourras pas. Fait le avec ta dernière volonté.

-Je veux pas et de toute façon j'ai jamais accep... il se prit un magnifique coup de pied retourné de la part de son tuteur.

-La ferme, tu es le boss donc c'est à toi d'assumer les bêtises de tes gardiens.

-Mais je ne veux pas devenir boss...

-Et ne fait pas comme si ça te déranger, je commence à en avoir mare de tes rêves cochons qui ne concerne pas une jeune et jolie rousse, alala, s'il les gens savaient

-Comment...,

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur le visage du bébé disant long sur ses pensées. Le jeune Vongola abandonna tout de suite ses plaintes sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aura aucune réponse. C'est avec un soupire qu'il rejoignit le public, observant de loin ses amis et Byakuran qui lui lança un grand sourire. Il repoussa un autre soupire en priant que d'ici demain il meurt dans d'atroce ssouffrances ou non (préférant la deuxième option).

Le bruit d'un pistolet le tira de ses pensées, le début de la compétition fut donné et il put voir malgré leur réticence ses amis manger. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au gardien du soleil qui avait une bonne vingtaine de marshmallows dans la bouche et qui était en train de s'étouffer, son gardien de la tempête lui, les mangeaient un par un, faisant bien attention à bien mâcher (Tsuna se demanda comment avait-il pu penser gagner en mangeant de la sorte), et celui de la pluie qui tenait tête avec Bykuran.

La minute passa et sur chacune des têtes des participants il y avait un écran avec le nombre de marshmallows mangés. Sans étonnement celui qui arriva à la dernière place fut Sasagawa avec zéro chamallow manger et un aller simple pour l'hôpital. À la septième place sur dix se trouvaient Gokudera très mécontents de ses performances avec vingt-huit chamallows. En deuxième place Yamamoto qui riait avec soixante douze à son compteur. Sans grande surprise se fut le boss Millifiore qui était le gagnant avec à son compteur 100 marshmallows en voyant son score il sourit et sortit un autre paquet de chamallows et continua à les manger. Tous les participants se ruèrent vers les toilettes ne supportant même plus la vue de ces simples bonbons.

Une fois encore il soupira lorsque le vainqueur vint réclamer sa récompense. Il lui sourit avant de demander :

-O.K, c'est bon de toute façon même si je ne voulais pas y aller Reborn trouvera un moyen de m'y emmener.

Le Millifiore surpris que l'autre capitule aussi rapidement ainsi que de son sourire franc lui répondit à son tour par un autre sourire, mais pas de ceux qu'il réserve à ses ennemis ou aux personnes qu'il compte torturer celui-ci était l'un des rares sourires francs qu'il faisait :

-Demain, rendez-vous à 13h00 devant la place se retourna sans même attendre la réponse et sans même se retourner.

Le petit brun fut étonné du sourire que lui avait offert son ex-ennemi, et il ne put repenser à sa première rencontre dans cette époque. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra chez après avoir accompagné les deux participants qui n'avaient pas fini à l'hôpital chez eux.

_Fin du flashback_

Maintenant qu'il y repensait il était déprimé surtout que l'arcobaleno du soleil ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée avec ses « au lui qui était si innocent » et ses « ***soupire*** il était si mignon, dommage on n'en fait plus des comme lui » et aussi tous les sous-entendus pervers qu'il le faisait paniqué. Ça allait être sa première fois, il avait toujours pensé que se serait avec son petit copain qu'il aimait(et oui il était gay, il s'était rendu compte _grâce _à son tuteur qu'il lui a fait remarquer que son regard restait un peu trop longtemps sur les derrières de ses gardiens et pas ceux de sa gardienne) et que cet amour serait réciproque, là ce n'était pas le cas.

Il pria encore une fois pour que le bus se crache avant l'arrêt mais rien à faire, il arriva à bon port. Il sortit du bus à contre cœur il regarda le chauffeur avec des yeux de chien battu qui ne sut quoi réponde face à ce regard (il se retint de le kidnappé par égard envers le pistolet vert qu'il avait sur sa tempe, il ne le fit donc pas).

Il se dirigea vers la place qui était immense. Aucune route n'était construit, il y avait seulement des pavés sur le sol. Un arbre gigantesque était planté au milieu de la place, ses feuilles vertes surplombaient tout l'endroit et procuraient un petit endroit d'ombre. Des fleurs étaient plantées dans des pots en béton qui lui arrivait à la taille, ils étaient placés là où aurait pu être un trottoir faisant le tour de la place. Plusieurs cafés, restaurants, petites épiceries complétait le tableau, mais ce qui attira le plus attention était l'un des restaurants sur trois étages dont la façade était totalement en verre et d'où on pouvait voir des personnes richement habillées. Il y avait un tapis rouge qui sortait de l'entrée et une personne qui ouvrait la porte aux quelques personnes qui entraient et sortaient.

Le parrain se dit que c'était le genre d'endroit où il ne pourra jamais aller, le problème n'étant pas les moyens Reborn lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'un boss pouvait tous se permettre mais imaginez-vous avec six gardiens dans ce genre d'endroit... il sera en ruine en moins de temps qu'il faut à Bel pour rire. Regardant partout dans la foule où il pourrait voir une tignasse blanche mais ne vit rien, il décida de se placer sous l'arbre, le soleil étant haut dans le ciel et avec la chaleur qu'il faisait il valait mieux être à l'ombre. Il regarda sa montre et il remarqua qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance, son tuteur voulant absolument qu'il soit à l'heure l'avait _gentiment _viré de la maison trois quart d'heure en avance. Vous vous demandez donc pourquoi il n'avait que dix minutes d'avance ? Bah c'est simple, le Dieu de la chance avait enfin après quinze ans de souffrance fait un cadeau le bus était bloqué dans les embouteillages, il y resta une demie-heure. Mais un certain bébé ne l'ayant pas vu du même œil décida d'y fourré son nez ou plutôt son lézard. Il sortit de nul part (il est vraiment flippant) l'avait salué avec un coup de pied sauter retourner avant de lui dire :

-J'ai vu aux infos qu'il y avait des embouteillages sur ton chemin donc je suis venu arranger cela.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être en Italie ?

-Si mais comme je te disais j'ai vu les infos, et donc je suis revenu pour mon mignon petit élève soit à l'heure pour son rendez-vous.

Puis il transforma Léon en pistolet avant de se diriger vers le chauffeur et de le menacer avec. Le conducteur ne le pris pas au sérieux au début (un bébé avec un pistolet vert) mais suivit rapidement les directives du tueur lorsque ce dernier fit un merveilleux petit trou dans le par-brise. Il prit donc une autre direction, là où il avait moins de monde, mais le Dieu de la chance mécontent que son acte attendu depuis quinze ans pour que le petit humain soit fier de lui soit gâché il recommença un autre miracle: le bus eut un accident.

-R-Reborn, ça suffit, gémit Tsuna plié en deux comme un contorsionniste dans le bus.

-Non, il est hors de question que je perde contre cet être divin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reborn ?

-Rien laisse tombé, plus important tu vas te lever et aller à la rue à côté.

-ça sert à rien Reborn mes vêtements sont fichus ! Le bébé sourit

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de chose, vaz-y point.

C'est ce qu'il fit, il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un bus ne fonce vers lui et ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce fut avec un « HIIIIII » que les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit un chauffeur paniqué avec un Léon pointé sur sa tempe. Il lança un regard désolé au chauffeur et monta.

Voilà donc comment il était arrivé en avance, il soupira un bon coup et se mit à regarder les feuilles de l'arbre qui laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de lumière et qui bougeait légèrement avec le peu de vent qu'il y avait. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter plus amplement de se calme avant la tempête. Il se sentait bien là et ne voulait pas bouger, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour plonger dans ceux violets de Byakuran. Il allait lâcher un « hiiii » familier qui fut étouffé par la bouche du Millifiore qui en profita d'ailleurs pour introduire sa langue. Commença alors un ballet entre les deux muscles sensuels, dansant l'une avec l'autre dans un ballet exceptionnel.

Ils durent se quitter par manque de souffle. Le plus âgé avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tendis que le plus petit avait les joues qui faisaient concurrence aux tomates et qui trouvait la contemplation du sol beaucoup plus intéressante :

-Maa~~ Déolé Tsunayoshi-kun mais tu étais tellement tentant les yeux fermés et le visage remonté que je n'ai pas pu résister. Le plus petit rougit à ces propos et pensa que cela promettait. De plus tu t'es habillé d'une manière que je ne peux résister, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.

Le pauvre Tsuna était paniqué, il savait ce qui allait lui arriver (Reborn était un très bon tuteur) mais de là à l'entendre sortir de la bouche de Byakuran le jour de leur rendez-vous, là c'était autre chose. De plus ce n'était pas ces vêtements, lui était venu avec son T-shirt bleu ciel avec écrit dessus 27 et un jean large mais malheureusement pour lui, ils n'ont pas résisté à l'accident du bus il s'était don retrouvé avec une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, il y avait une cravate noire desserrée autour de son cou, un jean moulant assorti à la cravate où une chaîne partait de l'avant du pantalon jusqu'à l'arrière. Une paire de converse noire et blanc pour compléter le tout.

Le brun rougit encore plus si c'était possible en voyant les vêtements de l'autre boss, comme il le pensait il était venu habiller tout en blanc, chemise blanche jean légèrement moulant blanc, chaussures blanches.

-Nous n'allons pas camper ici, as-tu mangé Tsunayoshi-kun.

-N-non.

-Parfait, donc allons manger.

Il prit le plus petit par la taille le tirant vers un coin de la place. Le Vongola était rouge à cause du rapprochement de son ex-ennemi, il était troublé par ces gestes mais surtout par les regards meurtriers des passantes, il se serra un peu plus contre son compagnon du jour au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Effectivement, le plus jeune des boss ressentait plus de danger venant de ces, de ces... femelles en chaleur (parce que vu les regards lancés, la bave qui coulait, leur position plus que tordu il ne pouvait pas les qualifiés de femmes), il devra faire attention et ne pas quitté son -ce qu'il a décidé sans le consentement de l'autre- garde du corps.

Après le choc des groupies passé, il observa le restaurent dans lequel ils allaient manger et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant la façade en verre, il s'arrêta net. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rentrer dans **ce** restaurant. Byakuran regarda le petit animal qu'il tenait par la taille avec curiosité, pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Tout le monde rêve au moins une fois de manger dans ce genre d'endroit et au vu des moyens ainsi que des gardiens du decimo, les chances qu'il ait pu manger dans un endroit comme celui étaient nulles. Ce petit être qui paraissait tellement faible avait suscité son intérêt dès le début. Il était si prévisible et en même temps imprévisible, c'est au moment où l'on croit tout savoir de lui qu'il nous prouve le contraire et maintenant qu'il l'a vu dans ce monde il allait le faire sien qu'il le veut ou non.

C'est su cette pensée qu'il le traîna jusqu'à la réception avec un sourire bien heureux sur les lèvres en repensant à leur première rencontre dans le présent. La fraîcheur de l'endroit frappa la tête brune de plein fouet qui retrouva enfin ces esprits. Il vit le sourire bien heureux de son partenaire et il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien pensé celui-ci pour avoir un tel sourire. Le major d'homme qui regardait la liste de ceux qui avaient réservé leur lança un regard plein de dégoût qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler. Le boss Vongola fit une mine renfrognée ce qui déplut fortement à l'autre boss. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce vieux au cheveu blanc, regarder _**son**_ compagnon de la sorte. Il lui fit son sourire qui promettait plein de souffrance avant que le travailleur leur demande.

-Puis-je avoir votre nom.

-Mais bien sûr je suis Bykuran, Bykuran Millifiore.

Le vieux regarda rapidement sa liste pour voir s'il y avait un nom tel que Millifiore mais ne vit rien.

-Je suis désolé mais votre nom n'est pas sur la liste des réservations.

-Maa~~ Je le sais très puisque je viens de décider que je mangerais ici avec _mon petit copain._

« Je ne suis pas ton petit copain » pensa le brun mais laissa ce petit problème entre les mains de son aîné. Le major d'homme força un sourire avant de répondre :

-Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyé.

Une queue c'était former derrière le couple et tous commencèrent à murmurer. L'ancêtre était fière de lui, connaissant plutôt bien la haute société pour les avoir côtoyés lors de son travail, il savait que les rumeurs allaient vites et que l'apparence d'une personne se détruisait tout aussi rapidement. Toujours avec son sourire qui était loin d'être amical, il ferma les yeux :

-Maa~~ Dite moi tenez-vous à ce boulot ?

-Bien sûr monsieur.

Le blanc perdit son sourire et afficha un regard sérieux.

-Alors si tu tiens à ce job laisse nous passer, non en fait si tu tiens à la vie laisse nous passer.

-B-B-Byakuran calme toi !

Le vieux bonhomme devint blanc comme neige en entendant la menace, tendit que la cause repris vite son sourire en se retournant vers son futur amant.

-Qu'y a-t-il Tsunayoshi-kun ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-On ne tue pas d'innocent !

-Il n'est pas innocent comparé à toi, d'ailleurs personne ne l'est.

-Raison de plus, je vais reformuler : on ne tue personne !

Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux en entendant le début de dispute (enfin dispute pour la tête brune) jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux arrive :

-Mais que ce passe-t-il donc ici ?

-Maa~~ …

-Non Byakuran tais-toi, excusez-nous monsieur on va partir.

-Maa~~ Tsunayoshi-kun que dit-tu ?

Voilà une deuxième dispute qui commença. Pendant ce temps le patron cogitait : Tsunayoshi et Byakuran deux prénoms qui lui disaient quelque chose, Tsunayoshi, Bykuran, Byakuran... Impossible :

-Dites moi Tatsumi-san quel était leur nom ?

-Oui monsieur, si je me souviens bien c'était Byakuran Millifiore.

Ce fut au tour du chef de blanchir. Le blanc lui était enfin content de son effet, tendis que le brun avait une grosse goutte derrière la tête en se disant « la mafia fait peur ».

-Impossible, Tatsumi-san donnez leur la meilleure table avec la meilleure vu qu'il soit.

-Bien tout de suite monsieur !

Ils furent donc enfin capables de manger. Tsuna trouva le repas succulent et le calme ainsi que la vue de l'endroit l'apaisaient. Mais ce qui le mis en confiance dans cet endroit totalement inconnu fut l'autre boss, et oui il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça mais il apprécia vraiment la compagnie du mégalomane et fut même triste lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lieux, non sans un sourire victorieux dudit mégalomane destiner au vieux.

Ils se promenèrent ensuite en ville et le plus âgé lui montra beaucoup d'endroits magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu (ou l'occasion de voir). Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Plus la journée passait et plus le Vongola se posait des questions et se souvint même de la phrase de Reborn avant de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses _« Réfléchie bien et arrête de te voiler la face ». _Et là maintenant il de sentait véritablement bien avec Byakuran. Il souffla un bon coup comme pour aérer ses neurones ce qui alerta l'autre boss :

-Maa~~ Tu t'ennuies autant que ça ?

-Hein, euh non bien sûr que non c'est juste que je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

-Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais pendant notre rendez-vous ? Le brun rougit aussi vite qu'une mouche sur la vitre d'une voiture.

-C-c-c-c'est personnelle.

-Je vois.

Ils prirent ensuite la voiture de Bykurane une voiture de sport aussi blanche qu'une colombe* qu'il les emmena dans les bois. Après une demi-heure de route dans les bois l'herbivore put enfin voir une magnifique maison blanche qui se mariait étonnamment bien avec le reste du décore. La voiture s'arrêta devant les portes avant d'entrer. Bizarrement Tsuna ne vit personne, pas un chat, pas un bruit.

-E-euh où sont passés tous les autres ?

-Tous les autres ?

-Oui les six véritables couronnes funéraires.

-à oui, je les ai tous viré ! Il avait un grand sourire fière de lui.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Mais pour avoir le manoir pour nous.

Et là le blanc fonça sur les lèvres de futur amant. Le brun ne reprit connaissance uniquement lorsque la langue du Millifiore entra dans sa bouche, il ne put retenir un gémissement qui rendit heureux l'aîné des boss. Après s'être rendu compte du gémissement, le brun rougit mais se mit à participer au baiser. Il entoura le cou de Byakuran de ses mains et commença à jouer avec l'intrus qui était dans sa bouche. Content de l'initiative du plus jeune le mégalomane mis beaucoup plus de ferveur à la tache et une joute sensuelle se mit en place entre les deux langues.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais uniquement pour quelques secondes. Ne pouvant plus tenir le vainqueur du baiser mit ses mains sous les fesses du plus petit -profitant au passage pour les molester- et le porta. Instinctivement Tsuna enroula ses pieds autour de la taille du porteur tout en gémissant lorsque ce dernier quitta sa bouche pour son coup trouvant les points sensibles.

Le blanc posa son paquet sur le lit le surplombant.

-Maa~~ Tsunayoshi-kun j'espère que tu t'es préparé parce que le dessert vient d'arriver.

Le Vongola rougit comme jamais détournant le regard pour répondre à la phrase de son futur amant sans parler. Celui-ci comprit le message et envoya valser les vêtements du plus jeune d'une main experte. Il embrassa la personne en dessous de lui avant de laisser quelques baisers sur la mâchoire la joue et le coup avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas, laissant au passage quelques marques montrant qu'il lui appartenait. Il s'arrêta aux boutons de chair jouant avec les léchant, les mordants, les pinçant de sa main libre.

La douce torture prodiguait au brun un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti même dans ses rêves érotiques. Il était totalement impuissant et soumis ne pouvant que gémir le nom de son bourreau, bourreau qui en eu marre de rester à la même place et qui reprit sa décente vers un endroit qui risque d'être beaucoup plus amusant. Mais il se décida à quelque chose avant, il présenta trois doigts à Tsuna pour qu'il les lèche, ce que fit ce dernier, mais d'une telle manière que Byakuran se sentit vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il en profita d'ailleurs pour se mettre à l'aise, c'est-à-dire enlever tous ses vêtements. Une fois finit le blanc retira ses doigts de la bouche du cadet pour prendre en bouche la meilleure des sucreriee.

Sawada eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant des parois humides autour de son membre très vite remplacé par des gémissements. Le Millifiore en profita pour y insérer un doigt que le plus petit ne sentit pas du tout à cause du plaisir, il demanda d'ailleurs par la suite :

-B-Byakuran plus vite s'il te plaît.

Comment ne pas pouvoir accéder à une telle requête il accéléra le mouvement et introduisit un deuxième doigt. Tsuna le sentit passer mais la douleur fut vite oubliée par les mouvements que lui faisait son amant sur son membre bien dresser. Le blanc compte à lui inséra un troisième doigt faisant des va-et-vient à deux endroits différent rendant le brun totalement fou ne savant plus où donner de la tête. Il jouit très rapidement dans la bouche du plus âgé des boss lorsqu'il sentit les doigt touchés un endroit à l'intérieur de lui.

Le Vongola rougit comme pas possible.

-J-J-Je suis désolé j'ai...mfghfm

le mégalomane le fit taire d'une manière bien à lui : en l'embrassant. Il recula ensuite pour lui faire un sourire :

-Tu es mailleur que les marshmallows, je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Tout en disant cela il retira ses doigts de l'entre pour y introduire son propre sexe bien gonflé. Il faillit jouir juste en sentant les parois serrer autour de lui, mais justement Tsuna l'avait bien senti et lâcha un gémissement non plus de plaisir mais de douleur.

-Tsu-chan~~ , tu es si serré~~ .

Le dénommé Tsu-chan devint tout rouge au surnom et aux paroles de son amant au bout de quelques secondes Tsuna donna enfin son accord pour commencer. Byakuran fit enfin des mouvements longs mais profonds essayant d'atteindre un point bien précis pour que le plus jeune puisse enfin en profiter. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand le Vongola hurla.

-Oh, oui Bykuran plus vite.

Et encore une fois il ne se fit pas prier, accélérant le mouvement touchant plus violemment la prostate de son amant qui ne cessait de gémir son nom en dessous de lui.

Ils finirent par jouir en même temps dans un dernier soupire. Le blanc s'allongea à coté du brun afin de pouvoir l'observer reprendre sa respiration avant de lui dire :

-Tu es enfin à moi.

L'autre faillit s'étouffer avant de lui offrir un de ses sourires les plus sincères et de lui répondre :

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, je peux me mettre à nu maintenant.

Oubliant le sous-entendu il lui posa quand même la question :

-Pourquoi la première fois qu'on s'est vu tu as agi comme ça ?

Byakuran éclata de rire ce qui fit faire la moue à Tsuna qui croyait qu'il se foutait de lui.

-Gomen, gome**, c'est juste que je me devais de faire une entrée spectaculaire.

« Juste pour ça » pensa le brun en se disant qu'il risquait de bien s'entendre avec un certain bébé.

-Mais tu t'es mis tous mes gardiens à dos.

-Mais je t'ai gagné toi donc pas de soucis.

-Il y avait quand même de meilleur manière de se présenter que de venir chez moi, de rentrer dans ma chambre alors que tout le monde était présent de me molester les fesses tout en m'embrassant.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose il me semble avoir affirmé que tu étais mien et que personne n'avait donc le droit de te toucher.

-Mai...mfhgmfh

Encore une fois il le fit taire, il aimait bien cette technique. C'était reparti pour un deuxième tour.

Le lendemain , lorsque Tsuna rentra chez lui en boitant avec des marques partout sur le corps dont un grand nombre qu'il ne put dissimuler. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre toutes les personnes présentes se sont évanouies, enfin tous sauf un qui avec un sourire lui dit.

-Tu l'as fait Tsuna.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase, il avait un autre rendez-vous demain et il avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

><p>*je voulais trop mettre que de la chantilly mais bon je me suis dit faut pas gâcher<p>

_** _Désolé

Voili vouloi, c'est finit alors laissez moi quelque reviews s'il vous plaît ;)


End file.
